


Displeasing Coronation

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Mini_Wrimo 2014 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Implied Manipulation, Monarchy, Ruling Territory Leaders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	Displeasing Coronation

Cheers ring around and in front of her as the new ruler to the throne is named.

She hides a frown behind a plastic smile as another of her brother siblings is named the new ruler of the territory.

Over her.

Again.

If the current advisors to the throne weren't so inanely backward in their ways, then she would be the one in the throne. Not a brother, who hadn't been groomed for it and isn't actually ready to rule. She's very sure that they know this and yet they still chose one of her brothers over her.

She glances to the side of her position on the dais and a nervous brother in the crowd on the side of the room meets her icy gaze.

Perhaps with a little planning...

Though perhaps all she had to do was wait a little longer and the throne would eventually fall to her.


End file.
